


Bright eyes, pale lips.

by Demon_Cookie101



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Cookie101/pseuds/Demon_Cookie101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan and Sollux have a fight during one wild storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright eyes, pale lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a good friend.

“Go then! Leave!”

You don’t know what you’re saying. You don’t know what you’re fucking saying holy shit stop now before it gets worse.

“Maybe I will! Just go fling myself of a bloody cliff while I’m at it because you sure do seem to not give a single shit!” He’s crying. He’s close to crying and it’s all your fault.

Well, not really. It’s both of your faults. You for starting the fight. Eridan for threatening to leave. You really didn’t mean to get angry at him, it was over your computer as well because that _asshole_ asked to download an email from it because his was still in maintenance for shitty apple problems. And you, like the stupid idiot you were, agreed and let him.

And now your computer wasn’t working and Eridan was crying and he was going to leave you.

“We’re through if you walk out of that door.” Oh god why can’t you shut up.

Eridan’s gone pale and tight-lipped and there are tears spilling down his cheeks and oh, you just want to hold him and apologise over and over.

“Fine.” His voice cracks, breaking through the word and he spins on his heel and out the open door. It slams behind him, the sound ringing out through the practically empty flat. All you can hear now are the sounds of your harsh breathing and the bubbling sound coming from the filter of his seahorse tank.

He’s gone. He actually left.

A distressed moan escapes you and you sag against the couch. He left. He was crying and you hurt him and he left you.

His favourite scarf is still hanging over the back of the couch and you grab for it, clutching it close. It still smells like him, he was wearing it when he came home from his class. He’d even brought you those honeyed almonds that you love. They cost a fucking shit tonne and you just blew up at him in return.

You’re the worst boyfriend, it is you.

And now Eridan’s out in the _rain_ without a place to go and with nothing warm on.

You have to find him. Fucking computer be damned you want your boyfriend back.

“Eridan!” You’re on your feet, his scarf still clutched tight to your chest as you practically slam the door open and bolt to the stairs. The elevator will take too long, and you’re not too many flights up. You’re practically wheezing by the time you get to the bottom though and have to take a few seconds to lean against the wall and gasp for breath. You can see outside by now, and it’s raining so hard. There was a storm warning this afternoon and you know ever so well how much Eridan fears the thunder. He never told you why, but you’ve seen how he shakes when it crashes loud (so so loud) in the apartment and the flashes of lightning are bright enough to hurt your eyes. He doesn’t mind them when they’re far away but the storms right over you now and you _have to find him_.

You’re soaked within seconds as soon as you step outside, but you think nothing of it as you run for the park. There’s two places Eridan could’ve gone. Well, three, but the library is shut now. The park or the beach. He’s not stupid enough to have gone to the beach in this wild weather. And the park has shelter, sort of.

You can’t see three feet in front of you with the way your glasses are fogging up and completely splattered with rain. You don’t care, letting your feet lead you as you run faster than you’ve ever run in your life.

He’s there.

Curled up under the slide of all places and sobbing harder than he did at the end of Deathly Hallows.

“Eridan.” You croak, stumbling forward with your arms outstretched. “Love, baby I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t mean a word of it I swear.”  
He jerks at your voice, hunching in on himself and curling up as he glares at you. “You did. I saw it in your face Sollux.” You’re shaking your head before he even finishes, dropping next to him on your knees as you reach to hold him close. “No I swear I didn’t. I was angry and afraid and you know that I have no brain to mouth filter when I’m angry.” You’ve said some really hurtful things before when you got beyond pissed, and Eridan always took it in stride and didn’t speak to you again until after you apologised to him and took him out to do ironically sweet things like go ice skating or eat ice cream.

“I’m sorry. I love you I swear I’m so sorry.” You clutching him close, him clinging to you hard as he sobs into your shoulder. You rock him gently, murmuring your apologies into his hair over and over and over.

“Come home. Please come home. Please.”

You can barely feel his nod through his shaking now, but you drag him to stand with you anyway and start heading back to the apartment building with him held close in your arms. You don’t let go of him at all through the cold walk/stumble through the rain back home. You can practically _hear_ his teeth chattering as he clings to you.

You get him to strip as soon as you’re inside, shivering a little yourself as you run the bath. He’s in as soon as its deep enough and you let the water continue running while you go put the heater on in the lounge and go find him some warm clothes.

You don’t join him in the bath. As much as you want to, as much as you feel you need to you don’t. You just can’t. Eridan doesn’t say anything, just reaches to hold your hand with ice cold fingers as you sit next to him and press kisses everywhere. You’ll take a quick hot shower after he’s done.

For now you’re content to sit on the hard tiled floor in the bathroom of a flat you could never afford and hold your boyfriend’s hand and whisper how much you love him.


End file.
